


He's A Jealous One

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: The reader uses her looks to get information out of the locals. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Sam sees and gets a little jealous.





	He's A Jealous One

You put your hand on the bikers arm as your fake laugh filled the air. "Laughing" at his stupid joke, you began to slowly rub his arm. You were uncomfortable with flirting with the man, but you needed to get information out of him and you needed to get it now. So far there had been four women that had disappeared, and you and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before another one did. 

Which is why you were here: rubbing a guys arm, laughing at his stupid jokes, and flashing the most convincing fake smile you could. All while your boyfriend was at a table across the room watching. 

You could feel Sam burning holes in the back of your head. You could also imagine that right now he was glaring at you, his jaw clenched as he tried not to get up and pull you away from this biker, and nursing his fifth beer of the night. He knew that you were only doing this to get information out of the guy, but that didn't stop him from being jealous. 

The biker- Jake? Blake? You couldn't remember his name- was on his third bottle of beer and tenth shot of whiskey and you sighed as you realised that this guy was too shit faced to get information out of right now. You'd have to come back tomorrow and see if there was anyone else who would give you information about the disappearances. Hopefully this guy was gonna be here tomorrow so you could pick up where you left off.

Taking your hand off of the guys arm, you quickly turned and made your way to Sam. His eyes followed you as you got closer to him, the lip of the beer bottle in between his as he drank down the alcohol. As you sat down across from him he pulled the bottle away from his mouth and sat it down on the table, his eyes never leaving yours.

"You done with your _boyfriend_?" He sneered. You rolled your eyes and glared at him, taking the beer away from him as you stood. 

"No. Now I have to deal with my _actual_ boyfriend. Who apparently wants to be an ass." Turning on your heel, you made your way to the trashcan in the corner of the bar, dropped the beer bottle in it, before you made your way out of the bar and to Baby.

Opening the drivers door and getting in, you slammed the door before placing your head in your hands. You knew Sam was just jealous, but it pissed you off to think about how he had such little faith in you. You've never cheated on him. Hell, you've never even flirted with anyone else unless you had to. 

You jumped when the passenger side door was thrown open, a very angry Sam getting into the passenger seat before he basically threw the keys at you. You rolled your eyes again before you started Baby and made your way to the motel you and Sam were staying at.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The drive back to the motel was tense. You could feel Sam's eyes on you the whole way but you made a point to not look back at him. As soon as you pulled into the parking lot, you turned off Baby and quickly got out, almost running to your motel room and away from Sam. 

A couple minutes passed between the time you got into the motel room and the time Sam did. Looking up from where you were sitting, as soon as your eyes landed on Sam you knew he was pissed. His eyes jumped to yours instantly, making you look away. You could hear Sam making his way to you, but that didn't stop you from jumping when he placed his hand on your shoulder. Getting up from your seat at the table, you quickly put as much space between you and Sam as you could.

"Don't fucking touch me." You growled, your eyes flicking up to meet his as you ran your hand through your hair.

"So I can't touch my girlfriend now?" Sam asked as he took a step forward, hurt flashing across his face as you took a step back. "I bet if I was that biker you'd let me touch you. Bet you'd let me do a lot more than touch you." He spat.

A humorless laugh made its way out of your throat as you rolled your eyes.

"I can't fucking believe you. I was flirting with him to get information out of him. As soon as I realised I wasn't going to get anything out of him because of how drunk he was, I stopped. If you'd use that college brain of yours for once, you would've realised that." You yelled.

Sam's eyes flicked down to something on the floor before they flicked back up to meet yours. You could see the rage burning behind his eyes before he rushed at you, a surprised squeak sounding from your throat before his hand wrapped around it and he pushed you down on the motel bed. 

"You're mine." He growled in your ear, his thigh pushing in between your own. A moan slipped past your lips as he rubbed his thigh against your clothed core. Removing his hand from your throat, he sat up and grabbed your shirt, ripping it down the middle before he leaned over you again. You cried out as Sam bit down on your shoulder, the sharp pain going straight to your core.

You both knew you'd have to talk about this, but as Sam's hand shoved it's way into your pants and his fingers pushed into you, you figured it could wait until later.


End file.
